Love is all you have:The beggining
by Lady E.Flamephoenix
Summary: He wants to get another chance, she wants a different life but will they get along?This is a fic for FFX and FF8 fans, but don't worry almost all of the events take place in FF8 world.


Disclaimer: All characters, places, objects and other things from Final Fantasy X, X-2 and VIII are property of "Squaresoft". I only own the story line and few other things that had NOT been mentioned in any of FF games.  
  
A/N: Hey! This is my first story. I hope the beginning isn't too boring. So first, I want to tell you that there was no Sin in this story but there was a Sorceress war. Rikku is (was) only a sphere hunter and that's how she met Yuna and the other characters from FFX and X-2. So there was no pilgrimage. This story takes place 1 year after the Sorceress war and 3 month after Rikku has stopped being a sphere hunter.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Beginning  
  
A young woman was walking down the gravel path. Her blonde hair was resting down on her shoulders. She was wearing a short blue skirt and an unusual kind of top, which was deep yellow. It was sleeveless, pretty long, going down a little further then her belt, and closed at the front with 1 button.  
  
She was walking silently, lost in her own thoughts. So many things happened in two past month of her life. At first she was just helping her father in retrieving machina but now she was walking towards a military academy hoping they would accept her.  
  
It was her father's idea. Not like he wanted to get rid of her, (she did cause more trouble then help) its just that after her experience as a sphere hunter you could see that the girl wasn't interested in salvaging old machina. She wanted action and adventure in her life. She was always up for a fight.  
  
Military wasn't a joke. Of course she knew that, but anything that included a least bit of danger and adventure satisfied her (she was getting bored with all that digging anyway).  
  
Finally she saw the gate to the academy. One of the guards came up to her:  
  
"Are you a visitor?"- He asked.  
  
"Yes, I have an appointment at 1:30pm today."  
  
The guard took out a clipboard: "Your name please."  
  
" Sapphire. Rikku Sapphire."  
  
* * *  
  
A blonde man, about 19-18 years old, was waiting impatiently in the waiting room.  
  
"Would you hurry up over there!" said the men harshly to the receptionist, who was looking quite scared.  
  
"J-just a moment sir," replied the poor guy.  
  
"Tell him that Seifer Almasy is here," said the blonde man in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Absolutely s-sir!"  
  
The receptionist dialed a number on his phone and started talking to whoever was on the other end of the line:  
  
"Headmaster Kramer, Mr. Almasy is here. Should he come in?"  
  
The receptionist listened to the phone and gulped looking at Seifer.  
  
"I will inform him, sir," he said into the phone. Receptionist hanged up and faced Seifer:  
  
"I-I'm sorry Mr. Almasy but Headmaster has an important phone call to make and will be free in approximately 20 minutes. If y-you can just wait a bit more."  
  
Seifer interrupted getting really annoyed with this dork: "I got the point. Now shut up unless you want your remains to be scrapped from this wall," said Seifer pointing at the wall behind the receptionist.  
  
Poor guy looked like he was going to pee in his pants. He crouched behind a pile of books on his desk, trying to hide from Seifer.  
  
"That was too easy," Seifer thought, chuckling to himself, " I can't believe these wimps actually become SeeDs."  
  
* * *  
  
Rikku looked at the building in front of her. It was constructed out of gray bricks, stretching to the right and left from the middle. It was quite big.  
  
As walking towards it, Rikku thought about what was inside. "Probably the classrooms are in here.and the cafeteria, if they have one that is.Guess I'll just have to find out." Those were just guesses. She actually didn't know a thing about what was inside or outside that building.  
  
When Rikku awoke from her thoughts, she found herself standing in front of the door leading inside.  
  
"I came all the way here, so I might just as well try it out," Rikku thought.  
  
She still had an option of turning around, going back home, and forgetting all about this day, but she decided to give it a try. Rikku wanted to make her fighting skills perfect and she was really close to that point, but she needed some more practice.  
  
After entering through the entrance door she found herself starring at three halls going in different directions. Students were constantly passing through them in a hurry.  
  
"Just GREAT," Rikku thought, "now what am I supposed to do? I have NO idea were to go!"  
  
Now she was getting annoyed. Her cheerful mood was flowing away and being replaced with her "not so friendly" one. Rikku decided to ask someone for directions. She went into the middle corridor with countless doors going along the sides. Rikku looked around trying to find some kind of sign, pointing to where the office is, but failed in finding one.  
  
Suddenly she felt someone crashing into her back. Rikku whipped around, seeing a girl with short, brown hair smiling nervously at her.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" said the girl, "I didn't mean to crash in you like that. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Rikku grumped, scratching her back.  
  
" I'm very sorry! Hey.I haven't seen you around here, are you new?"- brunet questioned.  
  
"Yep, I'm on my way to the office, and it would be really helpful if I just knew where it is," Rikku groaned.  
  
" Oh, don't worry. Follow me and I'll show you where it is," said the girl cheerfully.  
  
" By the way my name is Selphie," said the brunet, "what's your name?"  
  
" I'm Rikku."  
  
A/N: Ok, hope you liked the first chapter. Please review my story. Pleeeese! 


End file.
